


when he loved me

by rangerdanger985



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Death, I should be sleeping, M/M, Song fic, Why do I do this, like seriously tony dies in one, one shot with two different endings, sad fic, to myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerdanger985/pseuds/rangerdanger985
Summary: when somebody loved me.everything was beautiful.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so this was inspired by an amazing cover of 'when somebody loved me' from toy story 2. if you wanna listen to it follow the link in the beginning of the fic.
> 
> caleb hyles is an amazing cover artist and yall should totally give him some love.

[video link](https://youtu.be/oMZfZV5fAik)

 

Tony stark never knew the true meaning of love until he met Steve rogers, he couldn’t even say it started as love though, when they first met they hated each other, arguing and fighting over everything even the simplest things.

He wasn’t proud of it, never would be but at some point that hate shifted, the venomous words turned to teasing statements, the low blows became friendly jabs.

He fell in love with Steve Rogers slowly and yet so completely he couldn’t think of a time when he didn’t love him.

And looking back he realized maybe Steve Rogers cared about him just as much and just as completely as tony did.

*When somebody loved me everything was beautiful every hour we spent together lives within my heart*

That's not to say they were perfect, no relationship involving two strong headed men would ever be perfect, but it was perfect to them.

When tony dreamed of all the people he couldn’t save and all the people he failed Steve was there with comforting words and soft touched.

When Steve remembered all he had lost tony was there to kiss away his tears and remind him that no matter what he lost he had gained so much more.

They were at peace with each other, they still argued but now those arguments ended with a smile instead of bloody lips.

*And when she was sad I was there to dry her tears and when she was happy so was I when she loved me....*

\---

They were attached at the hip everywhere they went, tony dragged Steve to a nude beach once just to see the super soldiers fair Irish skin redden with a blush and as revenge Steve took tony to the park on a cool autumn day just to spend it sketching out the genius as he watched children play in piles of leaves.

They felt at home with each other, realizing home wasn’t a place so much as the people you share that place with and no matter what they always wanted to share their home in each other.

*Threw the summer and the fall we had each other that was all just she and I together like it was meant to be*

Sometimes Steve missed how things use to be, he would sit in his room for hours feeling truly like a man out of time as he stared out the window until tony walked in and sat beside him.

Not doing anything other than sitting there waiting for the soldier to talk, when he did he admitted to feeling out of place sometimes, missing his best friend, his people from the army, Peggy....

But then he'd lay his head on Tony's shoulder and sigh and tony knew no matter how sad he was sometimes that Steve loved him and wanted to be with him as much as tony wanted to be with him.

*And when she was lonely I was there to comfort her and I knew that she loved me.....*

But nothing good lasted forever.

For three years they were iron man and captain America, Steve Rogers and tony stark, it was them together but then things started to change.

At the first mention of the winter soldier Steve started to move away from him, chasing a ghost with no memory.

*So the years went by I stayed the same but she began to drift away I was left alone.*

Tony didn’t do anything he knew how much Bucky meant to Steve, knew how much he cared for him so he stood back.

He stayed as close as Steve would let him be but after a few weeks Steve stopped coming to Tony's room.

Their room.

The first night he didn’t come through their door tony felt like crying but he didn’t, he knew Steve loved him; he could wait for when Steve finally tracked down his best friend and came back happier.

Tony himself would be happier for it as well because he knew how much Steve loved Bucky and it would get rid of one of those ghosts from the man he love’d’s eyes

*Still I waited for the day when shed say I will always love you.........*

But then he found Bucky and he left, tony didn’t even realize what happened until Jarvis informed him that captain Rogers had left and moved his possessions from the tower.

That information made Tony's chest feel hollow made his heart thud heavy against the arc reactors scar tissue.

He couldn’t believe the man had really left without even saying goodbye.

Tony didn’t recognize the emotion building in his chest and throat at first but when he finally did he wished he couldn’t feel a damn thing.

Wished Steve had been correct when he promises tony would never have to feel that lonesome despair again.

*Lonely and forgotten never thought she’d look my way*

Steve didn’t leave the avengers even if he left the tower and tony and after a few months Bucky started joining their missions, seeing the way Steve and Bucky smiled at each other, the way he and Steve use to smile at each other made him sad but he was happy Steve had his best friend back.

After a few missions of this tony left the tower for a walk hood of his jacket pulled up so people didn’t recognize him he walked through the park, the winter slowly letting its hold loosen so spring could come forth.

*And she smiled at me and held me just like she use to do*

He remembered those sweet smiles he use to wake up to, the warmth and glow of sunlight on golden hair, remembered letting strong arms fold around him to keep nightmares at bay and cold out of his bones.

*When she loved me.*

He thought about their time together, those three perfect years together, he loved thinking about it, thinking about gentle kisses and holding each other just to feel the warmth of another person holding them.

Walking along that path in that stupid park he thought about all those wonderful dinners they had together.

*When she loved...*

He thought how easy it would be to get Steve back, just a few stings pulled a few phone calls made but he would never do that to Steve because he loved him.

Getting him back only for him to have those ghosts back in his eyes, and know it was his fault? He couldn’t do that to him, even if it meant all he had left of Steve where those perfect memories.

\-----

*When somebody loved me everything was beautiful*

Tony wasn’t one to cry, it wasn’t something he did, and shedding tears because he was in physical pain? That was one thing but crying because of a little emotional anguish wasn’t something he did.

To be honest he didn’t even realize he was crying until someone touched his face and he found he'd been staring at the same pond in that same stupid park for a long time.

*every hour we spent together lives within my heart...*

A sweet yet sad smile and heavy blue eyes faced him, golden hair brushed across an ivory forehead and he felt like screaming because Steve hadn't looked at him like that in a long time.

*When she......*

He pressed his face into Steve's hand and felt his shoulders tremble under his jacket, felt arms wrap around him just like they use to and felt words vibrate against his skin as he pressed his face into Steve's shoulder.

But it didn’t matter what Steve was saying what he was apologizing for because tony didn’t care, he knew in his heart Steve would come back, he knew Steve loved him too much to be gone for long.

*Loved....*

He told Steve as much just to make his stop apologizing because he was an idiot, tony was an idiot, they were both idiots but they loved each other and that was all that mattered.

It was all that would ever matter because despite what everyone thought they were human and they made mistakes.

*Me....*

They kissed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this one is the sad one, its stucky but the song (link first chap) gave me an idea for a sad one and a happy one (first chap happy one) they are mostly the same. anyway enjoy ok?
> 
> i kind of went brain dead and just started writing so let me know what you guys think.

 

Tony stark never knew the true meaning of love until he met Steve rogers, he couldn’t even say it started as love though, when they first met they hated each other, arguing and fighting over everything even the simplest things.

He wasn’t proud of it, never would be but at some point that hate shifted, the venomous words turned to teasing statements, the low blows became friendly jabs.

He fell in love with Steve Rogers slowly and yet so completely he couldn’t think of a time when he didn’t love him.

And looking back he realized maybe Steve Rogers cared about him just as much and just as completely as tony did.

*When somebody loved me everything was beautiful every hour we spent together lives within my heart,*

That's not to say they were perfect, no relationship involving two strong headed men would ever be perfect, but it was perfect to them.

When tony dreamed of all the people he couldn’t save and all the people he failed Steve was there with comforting words and soft touched.

When Steve remembered all he had lost tony was there to kiss away his tears and remind him that no matter what he lost he had gained so much more.

They were at peace with each other, they still argued but now those arguments ended with a smile instead of bloody lips.

*And when she was sad I was there to dry her tears and when she was happy so was I when she loved me....*

\---

They were attached at the hip everywhere they went, tony dragged Steve to a nude beach once just to see the super soldiers fair Irish skin redden with a blush and as revenge Steve took tony to the park on a cool autumn day just to spend it sketching out the genius as he watched children play in piles of leaves.

They felt at home with each other, realizing home wasn’t a place so much as the people you share that place with and no matter what they always wanted to share their home in each other.

*Threw the summer and the fall we had each other that was all just she and I together like it was meant to be*

Sometimes Steve missed how things use to be, he would sit in his room for hours feeling truly like a man out of time as he stared out the window until tony walked in and sat beside him.

Not doing anything other than sitting there waiting for the soldier to talk, when he did he admitted to feeling out of place sometimes, missing his best friend, his people from the army, Peggy....

But then he'd lay his head on Tony's shoulder and sigh and tony knew no matter how sad he was sometimes that Steve loved him and wanted to be with him as much as tony wanted to be with him.

*And when she was lonely I was there to comfort her and I knew that she loved me.....*

But nothing good lasted forever.

For three years they were iron man and captain America, Steve Rogers and tony stark, it was them together but then things started to change.

At the first mention of the winter soldier Steve started to move away from him, chasing a ghost with no memory.

*So the years went by I stayed the same but she began to drift away*

Tony didn’t do anything he knew how much Bucky meant to Steve, knew how much he cared for him so he stood back.

He stayed as close as Steve would let him be but after a few weeks Steve stopped coming to Tony's room.

Their room.

*I was left alone.*

The first night he didn’t come through their door tony felt like crying but he didn’t, he knew Steve loved him; he could wait for when Steve finally tracked down his best friend and came back happier.

Tony himself would be happier for it as well because he knew how much Steve loved Bucky and it would get rid of one of those ghosts from the man he love’d’s eyes

*Still I waited for the day when shed say I will always love you.........*

But then he found Bucky and he left, tony didn’t even realize what happened until Jarvis informed him that captain Rogers had left and moved his possessions from the tower.

That information made Tony's chest feel hollow made his heart thud heavy against the arc reactors scar tissue.

He couldn’t believe the man had really left without even saying goodbye.

Tony didn’t recognize the emotion building in his chest and throat at first but when he finally did he wished he couldn’t feel a damn thing.

Wished Steve had been correct when he promises tony would never have to feel that lonesome despair again.

*Lonely and forgotten never thought she’d look my way *

Steve didn’t leave the avengers even if he left the tower and tony and after a few months Bucky started joining their missions, seeing the way Steve and Bucky smiled at each other, the way he and Steve use to smile at each other made him sad but he was happy Steve had his best friend back.

After a few missions of this tony left the tower for a walk hood of his jacket pulled up so people didn’t recognize him he walked through the park, the winter slowly letting its hold loosen so spring could come forth.

*And she smiled at me and held me just like she use to do*

He remembered those sweet smiles he use to wake up to, the warmth and glow of sunlight on golden hair, remembered letting strong arms fold around him to keep nightmares at bay and cold out of his bones.

He thought about their time together, those three perfect years together, he loved thinking about it, thinking about gentle kisses and holding each other just to feel the warmth of another person holding them.

Walking along that path in that stupid park he thought about all those wonderful dinners they had together.

*When she loved me.*

He thought how easy it would be to get Steve back, just a few stings pulled a few phone calls made but he would never do that to Steve because he loved him.

Getting him back only for him to have those ghosts back in his eyes, and know it was his fault? He couldn’t do that to him, even if it meant all he had left of Steve where those perfect memories.

*When she loved...*

Memories that would fade with time, memories he would keep for as long as he could even when he couldn’t keep Steve.

But in his mind where everything was perfect he forgot that the real world wasn’t so perfect, he didn’t feel the pain in his chest at first, thinking it just an effect of remembering until people started screaming.

\-----

*When somebody loved me everything was beautiful*

Pain was there for a moment but then it disappeared and everything just started to go numb as someone laid him on the ground in that stupid park, he barely felt pressure on his chest as he stared at the sky.

*every hour we spent together lives within my heart...*

A man leaned into his line of vision, ivory skin and golden hair, eyes the same color as a cloudless summer sky, Steve was shouting at him to hold on while pressing at his bleeding chest.

From the corner of his eye he saw Bucky beating the hell out of whomever it was that shot him and while he felt a twinge of pain he also felt happy because Bucky was there to comfort Steve.

That he'd be there for him.

*When she......*

Because he didn’t need tony anymore, Steve had his Bucky back, tony had only ever really been a fill in for the man anyway, holding that space in Steve's heart open for when the true occupant could finally return to claim it, he knew deep in his chest Steve was happier with Bucky and he was happy that Steve would be happy.

All he ever wanted was for Steve to be happy.

Tony remembered reading somewhere once that when your time comes all you can really hope for are good memories because there was nothing else you could take with you into death.

All you had were memories, pretty pictures from the life you lived and the people you love and leave behind.

*Loved....*

Tony had a lot of pretty pictures to take with him.

*Me....*


End file.
